Seven Deadly Sins
by Queen-Mebd
Summary: Entrez dans le monde de Colère, Luxure et des autres vices. Entrez, n'ayez pas peur. Approchez et plongez dans leur univers.
1. Chapter 1

_Wrath:  
><em>

_Il se tenait là. Assis dans le grand salon. Un verre de whisky à la main, Caleb essayait de maitriser son alter ego Colère. Ce dernier avait surpris sa compagne dans les bras d'un autre et depuis Colère ne cessait de le pousser à se venger. Colère voulait voir couler le sang de cet homme, entendre les hurlements de douleurs de la femme. Mais Caleb lui, cherchait juste à oublier. Il avait faillit céder à la demande de sa moitié. Les souvenirs de ses précédents carnages lui revenaient en tête._  
><em>Les scènes de batailles qui avaient grisé son compagnon, le sang de ses victimes qui coulaient encore sur ses mains. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'un sentiment de honte s'empare de lui et ne le rende malade.<em>  
><em>Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent doucement. Une jeune femme entra et s'approcha de lui. Ses cheveux roux réunis en un chignon rehaussait son teint pâle et ses lèvres rosées. Elle se posa sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil avant de glisser sa main dans les cheveux courts de Caleb.<em>

__Et bien Cal', on dirait que c'est une mauvaise journée pour toi._  
><em>_Laisse moi Liadan.<em>  
><em>_Oh je vois! Tu viens de te rendre compte que ta petite chérie fricotait ailleurs. Ça m'étonne encore que Colère ne soit pas sorti de sa prison.<em>  
><em>_Liadan...<em>  
><em>_Oh allez Caleb, tu sais très bien que ça ne me dérange pas qu'il se défoule sur moi.<em>  
><em>_Tu veux plutôt dire que Luxure n'a pas eu sa dose quotidienne.<em>  
><em>_Y a un peu de ça. Tu la connais. Elle est toujours en manque.<em>  
><em>_Pas ce soir Lia'.<em>  
><em>_Bon bon comme tu veux! J'aurais au moins essayé de détourner l'attention de Colère.<em>

_Liadan se leva, sa robe verte se déploya autour d'elle. Vexée, elle le quitta pour retrouver ses appartements._  
><em>Caleb la regarda partir. Il savait qu'il venait d'attiser la frustration de Luxure, mais ce soir, il voulait juste être seul. Même Colère s'était tu.<em>  
><em>Le jeune homme se remémora sa relation avec Alexandra. Il l'avait croisé lors d'un gala de charité organisé par Orphée. Il adorait qu'on le flatte et faisait tout dans la démesure. Orgueil avait trouvé un bon compagnon. Elle était une petite journaliste introduite là pour se renseigner sur les invités de la soirée.<em>  
><em>Caleb l'avait tout de suite trouvé à son goût, Colère lui criait corps et âme qu'elle n'était pas pour lui. Qu'il valait mieux qu'une petite gratte-papier pour la presse à scandale. Pour tant, quand il avait décidé de la revoir, Colère n'était pas intervenu. Mais la voir « occupée » avec un petit stagiaire avait mis son compagnon dans une rage folle. Le bureau de la journaliste avait été proprement mis à sac. Les papiers trainaient ça et là, les débris de meubles gisaient sur le sol. Caleb avait dû utiliser tout son self-control pour ne pas les tuer tous les deux.<em>  
><em>À cette pensée, Colère se mit à ronronner dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Lui rappelant sans cesse qu'il avait su au premier coup d'oeil qu'elle n'était pas faite pour eux. Non lui trouvait Luxure et Liadan tout à fait à son goût. Décidément Colère en avait de drôle de préférences.<em>  
><em>Caleb passa une partie de la nuit à regarder les flammes dormantes dans la cheminée. Excédé il lança violemment son verre dans le foyer. Les flammes rugirent de plaisir, attisant d'avantage la soif de sang de Colère.<em>  
><em>Le jeune homme sorti du manoir qu'il occupait avec les six autres vices pour se rendre en ville. Il trouverait bien un ou deux criminels sur qui passer ses nerfs.<em>  
><em>Déambulant dans les rues, il laissa Colère reprendre le dessus. Les yeux rouges vif, il repéra un homme agressant une jeune femme.<em>  
><em>Il lui sauta dessus, plaquant l'homme contre le mur, permettant à la jeune femme de s'enfuir.<em>

__Alors comme ça on s'amuse à faire peur aux filles. C'est pas comme ça que tu vas en trouver une qui restera avec toi._  
><em>_Lâche moi espèce de fou!<em>

_Colère resserra la prise autour du cou avant de le lancer sur le mur voisin. L'homme s'écrasa sur le sol comme une poupée désarticulée. Colère se jeta sur lui et le colla sur les pavés sales._

__Suis-je toujours fou?_  
><em>_No...non...<em>  
><em>_Parfait!<em>

_Colère décocha un violent coup de poing dans le visage du criminel avant de se relever et d'essuyer sa main sur son jean sombre. Liadan applaudit avant de s'approcher._

__Bravo Colère! Je te retrouve enfin!_

_Colère se rapprocha d'elle et l'embrassa avec fureur. Liadan lui rendit son baiser avec autant de passion. Les yeux rouges de Caleb retrouvèrent leur couleur habituelle. Il se recula, et la regarda avec malice._

__Liadan, toujours là au bon moment._  
><em>_Toujours Caleb, toujours. Bien, il est temps pour moi de chasser un peu. Tu frustres Luxure!<em>  
><em>_Je m'excuserais auprès d'elle la prochaine fois que je la verrais.<em>  
><em>_Si prochaine fois il y a.<em>

_Liadan quitta la ruelle dans un mouvement de cape. Caleb la regarda un sourire aux lèvres. Décidément, Liadan resterait toujours elle-même._

* * *

><p>Qui est le suivant? A vous de deviner...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_Allongée, langoureuse, Luxure était repue. Sa partie de chasse dans les rues de Seattle avait porté ses fruits. Un jeune homme était couché près d'elle, les yeux clos et la respiration lente, il venait de s'endormir. Liadan tira une bouffée sur sa cigarette avant de la regarder se consumer entièrement. Elle se rhabilla de sa robe rouge, enfila ses talons noirs et ses bracelets d'or avant de le quitter. Luxure regarda le jeune endormi avant de passer la porte._

_Déambulant dans les rues, l'étoffe rubis de sa toilette glissait lentement sur les pavés. Luxure réclamait encore une nuit de débauche, son petit intermède dans l'hôtel miteux n'était pour elle que l'entrée. Liadan savait que les humains ne la satisfaisaient que très rarement. Mais elle ne s'abaisserait pas à demander à Orgueil ou à Colère. Pour cette nuit, Luxure ne sera pas rassasiée. Liadan rentra au manoir. Grimpant l'escalier de marbre, elle croisa Gourmandise dans le couloir menant à sa chambre._

__Alors Liadan?_  
><em>_Comme toujours Gabby. Elle a toujours faim.<em>  
><em>_Tu veux un petit éclair au chocolat?<em>  
><em>_Non merci, mange le pour moi.<em>

_Liadan gagna sa chambre, le front collé sur la porte, elle respira calmement. Sa chambre était plongée dans la pénombre, la connaissant par coeur, elle enleva les lacets qui tenaient son corset avant de laisser glisser la soie le long de son corps._

_Elle s'approcha de son lit et s'y allongea. Un corps chaud vint se coller contre elle. L'homme embrassa sa clavicule, son cou avant de plonger sur ses lèvres._

_Liadan se décolla avec douceur._

__Ne fais pas ça Caleb. Tu sais bien que c'est une corvée pour toi._  
><em>_Laisses-toi faire Luxure, on sait tous les deux que tu en as envie.<em>  
><em>_Mais...<em>

_Caleb la fit taire d'un baiser avant de reprendre son exploration. Il connaissait chaque courbe, chaque irrégularité de sa peau. Depuis quelques jours, lui et Colère n'arrivaient pas à se l'enlever de la tête._

_Les gémissements, les cris, firent vibrer l'air. La chambre de Luxure était la seule a être insonorisée, mais tous savaient que Colère et Luxure aimaient passer du temps ensemble._

_Lovée contre le corps moite de Caleb, Liadan reprenait sa respiration. Elle laissa sa main courir sur le torse du jeune homme._

__Je ne veux pas que tu appartiennes à un autre._  
><em>_Caleb, tu sais bien que Luxure en a besoin.<em>  
><em>_Et je serai là.<em>  
><em>_Allons, ne sois pas stupide.<em>

_Caleb se releva violemment. Ses yeux tournèrent au rouge vif, symbole que Colère reprenait le dessus._

__Je ne suis pas stupide!_  
><em>_Calme toi Colère!<em>  
><em>_Tu es à moi Liadan!<em>  
><em>_Non!<em>

_Colère plaqua la jeune femme sous son corps, avant d'entrer en elle. Luxure adorait mettre Caleb en colère, leurs ébats n'étaient que plus passionnés. Luxure était nourrie de cette même passion, plus elle était intense et plus elle était repue._

_Quand enfin à leur apothéose, Colère planta ses dents dans l'épaule de la jeune femme, elle hurla son nom._

_Calmé, il embrassa sa marque._

__Deviens ma compagne Liadan._  
><em>_Caleb...<em>  
><em>_S'il te plait. Tu sais comme moi que Luxure adore ça, et Colère craque pour elle.<em>  
><em>_Seuls nos démons sont attirés l'un par l'autre.<em>  
><em>_Avoue que tu aimes ma plastique de rêve.<em>  
><em>_Je comprends pourquoi tu passes ton temps avec Orphée, il commence à déteindre sur toi.<em>  
><em>_Dis-moi oui Liadan.<em>

_Caleb embrassa son cou, la suppliant d'accepter. Et dans un soupir de volupté, elle accepta de se donner à lui corps et vice._


End file.
